familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edwin Joseph O'Malley (1881-1953)/Bibliography
Marion Daily Star; Marion, Ohio; Tuesday, August 5, 1919, "New York. August. ... that food profiteers have entered into a conspiracy to hoard sugar preparatory to raising the price at least three cents this fall was obtained today by Deputy Commisioner of Markets Edwin O'Malley. O'Malley he had discovered that the sugar market had entered into a hoarding combine while he was investigating in army supplies. Despite the fact that the gorernment recently released pounds of sugar for public purchase in an effort to relieve the sugar shortage. It is not impossible to buy sugar in large quantities at almost any price, O'Malley declared. It was intimated by the deputy commissioner that some of the government's pounds of sugar had fallen into the hands of profiteers who planned to hold it until they could boost the price. ... at ... cents a pound is practically unobtainable in any sizable ... said O'Malley. ... situation really is serious ... don't see any solution unless the government reestablishes the food control board and brings Mr. Hoover back from ... only is there a conspiracy to hoard O'Malley said, but other commodities are being held back so that profiteers can ..." * New York Times; August 24, 1919, "To Set Fair Prices For Meat And Fish In Food Campaign; Committee To Seek Cooperation Of Retail Butchers In Fight Against High Costs. Profiteers Taking Heed Hoards Finding Way Into Markets And Early Tumble In Quotations Is Predicted. Chain Stores Fall In Line School Sales Increase, $100,000 worth Of Army Supplies Being Bought In Two Days. Says Hoarders Are Letting Go. To Set Fair Prices For Meat And Fish Day Praises Work Of Women. Plan Co-Operative Store. Swann Denies Interference. Senators Discuss Food Rates Committee Tentatively Agrees On "Unjust Price" Amendment. To Aid Drought Victims. Senate Passes Measure Giving Army Food To Montana Sufferers. Defend Use Of Iced Cars. Packers Obtain No Rate Favors, Stockman Tells Senate Committee. Authorities handling the food situation in this city predicted yesterday that with the steps already being taken and others which have been planned, house wives will find, in the immediate future, a market reduction in the cost of living." * Wellsboro Gazette; Wellsboro, Pennsylvania; Thursday, December 18, 1919, "Municipal Building Market Commissioner Edwin O'Malley of New York stated that the importation of ... via the chicken crop ... of live chickens in this way to defraud the ... Mr. O'Malley said." * Washington Post; February 7, 1920; Food Halted at Near New York. $10,000,000 Worth Tied Up at New Jersey Terminals. Perishable foodstuffs amounting to approximately $10,000,000 are lying in New Jersey terminals awaiting transportation to New York, Mayor Hylan was informed today by Edwin J. O'Malley, commissioner of public markets. * Washington Post; February 12, 1920; Will Ship Butter to U.S. Danes Also Send Cabbages and Potatoes at Reduced Prices. Assurance has been given by Danish merchants that they will ship to New York unlimited quantities of butter, cabbage and potatoes, according to an announcement today by Edwin J. O'Malley, municipal commissioner of markets. * New York Times, April 25, 1920, "Suggests boycott to get more sugar; markets chief O'Malley asks public to quit candy, soda and pastry for 30 days. 24 cents a pound in Cuba some stores here get 30 cents and dealers would pay 25, one merchant says. Asserting that the lack of sugar for home consumption is due primarily to the enormous consumption of sugar by manufacturers of candy and syrups, Commissioner of Public Markets Edwin J. O'Malley yesterday advocated ..." * Washington Post; June 22, 1920; "Threatened New York 5 Times With Famine, Market Chief Charges. Charging that the "underworld of the food trade" has conspired to create food shortages and boost prices. Edwin J. O'Malley, commissioner of public markets, today made an appeal for the establishment of a terminal market system through which the city could control the handling and distribution of perishable foodstuffs." * Washington Post; July 1, 1920; "New York to Build 5 Marts. Committee Authorizes $100,000,000 for Building Big Terminals. Establishment of municipal terminal markets in the five boroughs of New York city, at a cost estimated by Edwin J. O'Malley, commissioner of public markets, of $100,000,000, was authorized today by the budget and finance committee of the board of estimate." * New York Times, August 7, 1920, "Curran sees waste in markets plans; says form of contract for architects would cost city a million dollars. Clashes with O'Malley commissioner, at board of estimate meeting, declares borough president misstated facts. Henry H. Curran, Borough President of Manhattan, and Commissioner Edwin O'Malley of the Department of Public Markets had a lively tilt at yesterday's Board of Estimate meeting over the question of hiring architects to prepare preliminary plans for public markets in the Bronx and Brooklyn. * New York Times, August 27, 1920, "Mayor refuses to oust O'Malley at Brown's demand; Hylan declines to 'punish a man in advance of the completion of testimony' answers Meyer counsel promises action after investigation of graft in office of Market Commissioner.Hirshfield gives his side. Dissatisfied with accounts of his acts, he threatens to sue newspapers. Mayor Hylan refused yesterday to remove Edwin J. O'Malley from the office of Commissioner of Public Markets because of the disclosures of conditions in that department made by the Meyer committee." * New York Times, August 31, 1921, "Says O'Malley got $1,500 'gift' for sale forced by threats; marketman compelled to sell building to phone company or lose permit, he avers. Broker tells of payment asserts he divided his fee with commissioner who told of Telephone Co. Favors. Others bare $2,150 graft former Tammany captain handled $1,650. O'Malley may go on stand today. After compelling a marketman to sell a building to the New York Telephone Company by threatening to deprive him of his business in Washington Market, Commissioner Edwin J. O'Malley of the Department of Public Markets accepted $1,500 as a "commission" on the sale, according to testimony before the Meyer committee yesterday." * New York Times, September 1, 1921, page 1, "O'Malley in rage quits as witness" * New York Times, September 2, 1921, page 1, "Names Republican to put O'Malley's case before jury" * New York Times, September 10, 1921, page 7, "O'Malley drops aid named in inquiry" * New York Times, January 25, 1922, page 15, "Injunction violation charged to O'Malley" * New York Times, July 30, 1922, "Charges Graft in Produce Market; Consumers Robbed Through System, Says Farm Body's Secretary. He Blames Speculators. They Get Preferred Locations and Confuse Buying, It Is Declared. Points to other Cities. New York Conditions Worst In Nation, Says Hundertmark, Replying to O'Malley. Arraignment of trading methods in the New York produce markets is contained in a reply by the New York Market Gardeners' Association, through its executive secretary, William L. Hundertmark, to the recent attacks upon the organization by Edwin J. O'Malley, Commissioner of Markets." * New York Times, August 11, 1922, "Asked 'How Is the Thief?' Meaning Market Commissioner, Buchler Charges in Affidavit. Dr. Samuel Buchler, former Deputy Commissioner of Markets, in a supplemental affadivit filed yesterday in the Supreme Court, declared that David Hirshfield, Commissioner of Accounts, had many times referred to Edwin J. O'Malley, Commissioner of Markets, as a "thief." Dr. Buchler suggested that a referee be appointed to determine whether Commissioner Hirshfield was ... " * New York Times, August 17, 1922, page 27, "O'Malley halts market inquiry" * New York Times, August 18, 1922; page 26, "O'Malley testifies in market inquiry" * New York Times, August 19, 1922, page 20, "O'Malley will not talk" * New York Times, August 25, 1922, page 6, "Hylan to seize O'Malley's records; Kings Prosecutor Wants to Prevent Patching Up of Market Reports. Charges Loose Methods. Says Market Commissioner Confessed "Amazing Ignorance" of Collections. Charging that 'glaring discrepancies' exist in the reports of some of the Supervisors of Public Markets and that Commissioner Edwin J. O'Malley has "confessed an amazing ignorance of their contents, District Attorney John E. Ruston of Brooklyn, sent a letter to Mayor Hylan yesterday, urging the ... " * New York Times, November 26, 1922, "Tells Plot to Keep Turkey Prices High; O'Malley Says 29 Carloads Are Being Held on Tracks to Create a Shortage. Sticks to 50-cent figure. New Jersey Bureau of Markets Disagrees, Says Wholesale Cost Is Much Higher. Edwin J. O'Malley, Commissioner of Public Markets, who a few days ago declared in a statement to the press that the retail price of turkeys for Thanksgiving should not be more than 50 cents a pound, stood by his original statement yesterday, despite the criticism of wholesale and retail poultry dealers." * New York Times, July 02, 1923, page 20, "O'Malley opposes port market plan" * New York Times, October 19, 1923, page 21, "O'Malley wants larger coal quota" * New York Times, August 25, 1924, page 30, "Buy your coal now O'Malley advises" Category:Biography pages